1. Scope of Invention
The present invention relates to car seat tables. One embodiment of the invention is capable of being stored beneath a car seat and then pulled out for use. More specifically, this embodiment relates to a hide-a-way table which is storable under a bench or divided car seat and which is slidable along a track mounted under said seat. Another embodiment is easily removed (and may, accordingly, be transferred between vehicles) and is detachably mounted in its desired position of use and is foldable when stored.
2. Prior Art
Automobiles are used both for short excursions and for longer trips and many people eat while driving in the car. To the driver this may present a problem as he must pay attention to the road and driving conditions as well as trying to eat and drink without spilling on himself. Many cars with bucket seats have trays or shelves positioned between the front bucket seats on which may be placed items of food and drink. However, such trays or shelves are typically permanently installed and may only be removed by undoing screws, bolts, or similar fastening devices. However, for cars with bench car seats, there is no table or tray available and the driver must somehow provide means to prevent his food and drink from spilling while driving.